


Things Kayryn also won't write

by Kayryn



Category: Downton Abbey, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Stories based on Raquel Cassidy's characters, at least not by me, fic ideas that will never be written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: A collection of fic ideas that my brain produces as they are. That is, they're not complete stories but as ideas, plot bunnies, headcanons, raw drafts, stream of thought, whatever you want to call them. Based on characters played by Raquel Cassidy.PLEASE NOTE: There is a 99.99999% chance that these plot bunnies will remain unfinished. If you choose to read, bear that in mind.





	1. Mirror Universe

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I don’t know where I got the idea from but now I can’t get this thing out of my head. Oh, and I’m totally borrowing from SG1 here...

Despite making up with Pippa, and there being a clear pull between them, Hecate keeps her distance. For a multitude of reasons, none of them good. It’s not that she doesn’t want Pippa, it’s just... she’s scared. Not that she’d ever admit it. Even to herself.    
  
It’s after classes one day that Mildred, Maud and Enid find a lost room in the school and in it they find a mirror. Mildred touches the mirror, gets sucked in. The other two freak out, Enid wanting to alert the teachers, Maud saying they can’t leave Millie behind. Maud gets too close to the mirror, tries to look inside it, as if it’s a window, gets sucked in as well. Enid runs out of the room in search of the nearest teacher she can find.    
  
Enid literally runs into Miss Hardbroom and doesn’t even apologize, just starts to explain (really fast) what happened. After some stern words and a few eye rolls, Hecate alerts the Ada of what’s happened. Then the three go to the lost room with the mirror.    
  
Ada explains that this is a room several headmistresses have been told exists but none of them have found it. So job well done. Hecate is rolling her eyes so hard they nearly fall off. They’re missing two students and that’s the priority right? Not applauding children who are in places they shouldn’t be, doing things that will lead them into danger. Well, what she assumes is danger. What does the mirror do, exactly?   
  
Ada says that it’s a mirror to another reality. Where things are much like they are here but yet different.    
  
Okay, sounds interesting enough.    
  
Until Ada says that one of them needs to go in and bring back the girls. The right girls. And seeing as Ada has (whatever) planned for later today and tomorrow, it needs to be Hecate.    
  
The deputy headmistress nods and accepts her mission. Touches the mirror right away and is transported to a room exactly like the one she left; except there’s no Ada and no Enid.    
  
She goes in search of the girls (of course they couldn’t make this easy and just stay put and wait to be fetched). Careful to avoid everyone as much as she can she watches from a far, sees people who seem familiar and yet not. Sees a thing or two which look almost the same as back home but not quite. Sees herself on the school yard, looking exactly as she always does: same clothes, same bun, same stern expression as she looks over the pupils, tries to see everything and keep disasters at bay. Then she sees something else, she sees her alternate self relax her stance, and as she turns, Hecate can see, even at this distance, a smile on her face. Not one of the faint ones she sometimes gives Ada, but a bright smile, at least by her standards. Follows the alternate Hecate’s eyes to the other end of the yard and sees Pippa.    
  
And of course all kinds of things happen, depending how much one would want to make the story last. But, basically, it’s about Hecate seeing that she can be happy. Is happy, in an another reality. With Pippa. Nothing bad has happened, they’re happily together and the world hasn’t come to an end. The girls still all respect this other Hecate, she still scolds them when needed to, but maybe not quite as harshly.    
  
Hecate keeps looking for the missing girls too, finds one but soon realizes it’s the wrong one.    
  
She runs into Pippa who thinks Hecate is *her* Hecate. Pippa mentions something offhand about how she thought Hecate had some letters to write to the parents, but isn’t sorry about their chance meeting. Hecate can’t really talk, struggles to find words. All she can think about is the way she saw the other her look at Pippa. And now she sees Pippa looking at her with eyes so full of love it’s threatening to rob her of her breath. This is what she could have?    
  
When she doesn’t respond, Pippa touches her arm, rubs it gently, asks if she’s okay. Says she seems off. Hecate says she’s okay, makes an excuse, blames her distraction on Miss Hubble and her friends, says she’s sure they’re up to something again and she needs to find out what before they’ll harm themselves or someone else. Again.    
  
Pippa laughs and drops her hand down. For a moment Hecate thinks she can breathe again but then her friend, no, her friend’s alternate, takes her hand and caresses the back of her hand with her thumb. Tells her to go find the girls and make sure they’re fine and then come to Hecate’s room so they can have their precious time together before Pippa has to go back to her own school. Pippa is practically purring as she leans in close to Hecate, their bodies touching, and she tells Hecate that she’ll be waiting but doesn’t want to wait long. Brushes her lips against Hecate’s jawline before taking a quick step back and disappearing around the corner and into the direction of Hecate’s rooms.    
  
With her head full of confusing thoughts, her skin tingling and still trying to control her breathing,  Hecate nearly collides with Ada. The headmistress doesn’t seem to know this Hecate isn’t the one she knows... Ada talks about school business and Hecate decides to play along. She isn’t sure how much damage it could cause if she reveals she’s not who Ada thinks she is. (Though surely the consequences aren’t as severe as they would be when playing with time.) With Pippa she had been too full of emotion to even think about telling her who she really was. Too thirsty for her presence, too drunk on the feelings Pippa’s hand on her arm, and then fingers entwining with hers has stirred.    
  
Finally Ada seems to be done discussing school business and starts to go her way. Then she turns and says: “Oh, and Hecate? I think you should give her a chance. Give yourself a chance. I’m sure you’ve seen today that it could very well be worth it. You deserve to be happy, my dear.”   
  
Hecate is left speechless. Just stares at this Ada who is so like the woman she’s known for years and years and yet... different.    
  
“Oh, and I believe you’ll find the girls by the pond,” Ada says before walking away.    
  
After finding the girls Hecate takes walks them back to the room with the mirror. She directs the girls to go through and once she stands alone in the room again, she finds herself aching to go back to Pippa... this one who touched her, kissed her cheek. She wants more, craves it. But she’s not *her* Pippa. She can’t go back to her, it isn’t her place. She feels again the heavy burden of choices she’s made. Wonders if it’s too late and determines that it probably is. Tells herself it’s an alternate reality, not hers. A life with Pippa is not something that’s for her. She shakes her head pushes her shoulders back and goes through the mirror.    
  
And finds herself in the room alone with Pippa. With Ada just leaving the room with the girls, giving Hecate a smile and a nod.    
  
  


 

 


	2. Untitled Phyllis Baxter/Cora Crawley plot bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the previous 'chapter', this plot bunny is just that. A plot bunny. An idea that's a little fleshed out, but not an actual fanfic. And most likely this is all it'll ever be. Still want to read? Please do.

It’s sudden, when Lord Grantham dies, only a few months after his mother. Heart attack. The house is in mourning, and not a single person is left unaffected. But no one takes it harder than Cora, of course. She refuses to see anyone but her daughters and her grandchildren, and even them only for a moment at a time. She tires quickly, or something triggers a memory that is now painful and she asks to be left alone.

The person who’s been with her the most is Baxter. In her own, almost invisible way she takes care of Cora as best she can. She brings her breakfast, lunch, and dinner and takes the trays back, most of the time untouched. She draws her baths and, once Cora is ready, helps her dress.

The months after Lord Grantham’s death are a trial, but Baxter learns to read Cora. To know when there’s leeway for her to push a little, to try and cajole Cora to eat or take a walk outside, and to know when it’s time to just do what needs to be done, silently and with as little disturbance as possible. Time goes by, slowly. Cora starts to have better days. Lets Baxter do her hair and help her look presentable when she goes down for dinner or out for walks on the grounds.

But there are still bad days. One night, a few months after the funeral, Baxter’s getting Cora ready for the night. Not that there's much to do, Cora hadn't dressed that day, hadn't left her room… But Baxter is doing what she can.

Tonight, Cora is out of it, barely aware of Baxter when a memory pushes its way through and Cora sobs, tries to hide it behind her hand. She apologizes to Baxter and Baxter assures her there's no need.

Baxter is about to leave the room, leave Cora to her own thoughts and sorrow. It's been a hard day for Cora. For both of them, really. Baxter is tired. Good days are increasing but today was a bad one.

Baxter is already at the door, but something about Cora sitting at her dressing table, crying into her hands silently tugs at Baxter's heart enough that she can't bring herself to leave. She knows it's not her place and she might even get a reprimand for crossing the line which has remained uncrossed until now, but it’s hurting her to see someone in so much pain and do nothing. So she goes to Cora and stands behind her. Cora doesn't even notice her, and Baxter hesitates, her hand hovering in the air before she places it on her shoulder. That's all she does, just a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she's there. She’s not sure what she expects… a reprimand or a dismissal, perhaps. But instead, Cora’s sobs slowly stop and eventually she tells Baxter, her voice barely more than a whisper, “Thank you, Baxter. That will be all for tonight.”

\----------------

After that, every now and again, Cora asks Baxter to accompany her on her walks and Baxter can't really say no. Wouldn't dream of it. She has plenty to keep her busy in the house but everyone both downstairs and upstairs are concerned about Cora, and so everyone is willing to look beyond what’s perhaps considered improper or unconventional. What really matters, at the end of the day, is Cora healing.

Cora starts to confide in Baxter more. She doesn't even realize it first. But she no longer has Robert to talk to, and while she has her daughters of course, there are certain things she doesn’t want to or can’t share with them, so now she talks to Baxter.

Of course Baxter is much more reserved in voicing her opinions but she's a good listener, never judges, is always kind.

\-------------

A few months later, Cora notices some of her jewelry has gone missing. At first she thinks nothing of it, but then she also notices something of Robert’s has disappeared as well. She has no idea who’s stealing from her, but she never once suspects Baxter. She trust her enough, knows she’d never risk it, knows the circumstances surrounding Baxter’s actions before. She asks Baxter if she has any idea who the person could be. Not to accuse her, she makes that clear, but to keep an eye on things. Watch people, see if anyone acts suspiciously or if there are any hints to who the thief could be.

Baxter is grateful and… touched, that Cora immediately assumes she’s had nothing to do with this. They both know that if others find out about the stolen items, people will automatically accuse Baxter because of her history. So, Cora tells her they must investigate this quietly. It takes a bit of time, but eventually they learn it’s one of the two new maids hired a few months ago. The stolen items are discovered (the girl has not yet had time to try and sell them).

Cora is extremely grateful, of course.

\--------------

Two two are almost inseparable by now. Cora often asks Baxter’s opinion on things and, with time, Baxter has become more confident in expressing her thoughts. For months now, over six months at least, Baxter has stayed in Cora's bedroom after she's gotten her Ladyship ready for bed and the two have just talked. Sometimes just for a moment, but sometimes for ages. Of course they’re still their roles are still clear but there’s no denying they’re close. So much so that even Lady Mary and Lady Edith take notice. (By now I’d been almost a year since Robert’s death.)

For once the sisters are on the same page as they wonder if it's quite right, appropriate. Of course it's a good thing that their mother has a friend but Baxter is a lady's maid. Yes, the lines have blurred significantly from what was considered proper when they were younger, but this is still highly unorthodox. They raise the issue with Cora who kindly and respectfully tells her daughters to mind their own business. Tells them that since their Papa died, Baxter has been so kind to her. Both Edith and Mary had been wrought with sorrow.. Edith had escaped to London and Mary had drowned herself in work. And yes, Cora is aware that she hadn’t wanted to see anyone either. But that meant that she’d been quite alone. Except for Baxter.

Both Mary and Edith decide to back off, though they don’t entirely approve. However, their family has broken the rules before, they all have. So it’s hardly for anyone to judge a friendship.

\-----------

Soon Christmas is approaching. The first one without Robert (he'd died very early in the year), and it's a painful time. Once again, Cora relies on Baxter a lot.

One morning, a few days before Christmas, Cora wakes up with a start, finds Baxter hovering over her, with her hand on Cora’s shoulder. Cora is confused and Baxter immediately backs off, blushing and apologizing, but explaining that Cora was having a nightmare. Cora, though a little dazed by the dream, brushes the apology aside and instead says she's sorry if she startled Baxter.

What Baxter won't tell Cora is that this is not the first time this has happened. Ever since Lord Grantham died, it's not uncommon for Baxter to come and wake Cora up, only to find her in the grips of a nightmare. Usually Baxter just needs to lay a hand of Cora's shoulder or arm, tell the sleeping woman quietly that she's okay and then Cora will wake up in a few moments on her own, none the wiser what's inspired.

Until this one morning when she's startled out of her nightmare. And Baxter is caught.

Baxter doesn't volunteer the information herself but Cora notices that something's off, asks about it and Baxter... well, she's not as good at keeping things from Cora these days as she used to be. So Baxter tells her, expects a reprimand perhaps, even now, but gets thanks instead. Cora is appreciative of how kind and caring Baxter is.

Cora says something about loyalty, and Baxter goes still. Cora asks her what is it and Baxter says it's not just loyalty. Loyalty is what you give your employer because they’ve hired you.

“Then what is it?”

“It's because I care, milady.”

\----

Christmas comes and goes, January comes, with it Robert’s death’s first anniversary. And then, it's nearly February... and the whole house gets sick. Almost all of them do, one after the other. But none as badly as Baxter.

Cora had been sick and Mary and Edith had been worried. They told Baxter of the time, after the war, when Cora had been sick with the Spanish Flu. This one isn't as severe, but Cora is dreadfully sick and both daughters are worried, memories of their mother nearly dying before, memories of poor Lavinia. Finding out about Cora having been sick with the Spanish Flu had worried Baxter even more. And so she'd stayed by Cora's bedside night and day, looking after her.

Even as she herself had started to show symptoms of getting sick, she'd persisted. It was only when Cora's fever broke that Baxter finally relented and agreed to rest. Only to collapse on her way to her room.

It's not until next day that Cora finds out. She's been asking after Baxter and people have been avoiding telling her how sick Baxter is. They've been telling her Baxter had stayed up with her for days and now needs her rest, which Cora had of course understood. She was grateful to Baxter. But then when the day drew close to night and there was still no sign of her lady's maid, Cora had demanded to know what people were hiding. And finally someone, Mary perhaps, tells her that Baxter is sick.

Cora wants to go and see her right away, but she's still rather weak herself, and so she can't. She sleeps the night, though not well, and goes next morning. She’s shocked to see how sick Baxter really is.

The room Baxter is in is rather drafty. (What else do you expect, living in the attic?) So Cora calls the Doctor to come and visit at once, furious that no one's done so. It doesn’t matter that Baxter had insisted there was no need as it's the same thing they've all had, it's not like a diagnosis is needed. Truth is there’s another servant who’s also sick and the doctor hasn’t been called for the same reason. Baxter had insisted she was no different. Cora disagrees.

The doctor comes and says that yes, it's the same flu but he is concerned that it’s more severe, more aggressive than what the others have had. He knows Baxter spent days looking after Cora and kindly lets Cora understand that being exhausted from not sleeping and looking after Cora have definitely exasperated Baxter's condition.

Cora asks what can be done and the doctor gives the same list of treatments as he has for all the other cases, but adds that perhaps a change of rooms might be in order since the one Baxter lives in is so drafty.

Barrow immediately suggests a change of rooms between Baxter and another maid, but Cora won't have it. She has Baxter brought down to one of the guest suites, much to the shock of everyone in the house. Everyone is talking about it, but no one dares question the decision.

For a while there it really is touch and go and people talk because Cora is clearly worried. She spends a lot of time by Baxter's bedside, and when she's not sitting there, holding the woman's hand, or reading to her, she's walking the grounds alone, declining company, or staring out of the windows of the library, unaware of others in the room.

Even after Baxter's fever breaks it's slow progress. Her recovery takes a long time, her cough seems to linger and she's still weak even two weeks later.

When the doctor comes for a visit he says that the cold English climate is not good for Baxter and asks if it's possible at all for the Crawley's to send Baxter somewhere warm.

Edith and Mary sympathize with the need to do so and plan on sending Baxter to Egypt. And then are shocked when Cora says she's going too. No amount of 'but Mama's help once Cora has made up her mind.

Mary and Edith aren’t alone in voicing their objections. Baxter tries to tell Cora she can't possibly ask Cora to send her abroad, especially so far away, much less have Cora inconvenience herself by coming along. Cora is hearing none of it. Baxter is still weak, the doctor has said she'd benefit from warm air and sun and there's none of that to be had on this wretched island they live in at the moment, so Egypt it is and that’s that.

Mary tries to reason with Cora that if Cora goes too, well then... isn't the whole idea for Baxter to be resting? How is she going to rest if she has to wait on Mama?

Cora says there's no need for anyone to wait on her and she'd take another lady's maid with her if she could find one on such short notice. Besides, the point it that Baxter needs to get better and Cora won't send her alone to a foreign country. And if it’s just the two of them, she hardly needs anyone to dress her and wait on her. They can manage.

Finally Mary and Edith give in and Baxter isn't really given an option. She'd tried to tell Mary and Edith that she really can't accept a gesture like that from Cora, but eventually Mary tells her that she might as well just give in. "I am as stubborn as they come, but I did inherit that trait from my parents."

\-----------

Once Baxter and Cora are in Egypt, all the lines get blurred. Yes, Baxter is the lady's maid, but she's the one who needs to take things easy, at first anyway. So they travel a bit, as Baxter’s condition allows, and stay here and there, Lady Grantham and Miss Baxter, though they're hardly behaving like a Countess and her lady's maid.

Baxter is very aware of who she is and what her status is, but for Cora the lines get blurred faster. She treats Baxter not like a maid but like a friend and at first Baxter tries to keep the distance, tries to remind herself (and Cora) what’s appropriate, but slowly her resistance starts to wear off. It's not easy for Baxter, to accept this, far from it, but Cora is insistent and Baxter finds herself unable to resist.

\----------

Little by little Baxter's health improves. She sees a British doctor in Cairo every few weeks and he assures her she's making good progress. Slow, but steady.

One evening, after dinner… They've watched a beautiful sunset that evening, enjoyed a good dinner and they're now outside, on a balcony, enjoying the warm breeze and the moonlight.

Baxter is telling Cora what the doctor told her earlier that day, of her progress. There's still ways to go but she's definitely improving. A while still and she'll be back to her old self.

Cora says she's glad to hear it.

Baxter stumbles over her words a bit, trying to find the right ones, but manages to express how grateful she is to Cora for all of this. Egypt, the doctor, the time away in general, the friendship... She says it feels so odd not to be working and she still struggles with that, and she knows Cora knows it, but she is grateful.

Cora smiles and says that Baxter has in fact been working. To which Baxter smiles, she'd only mended her ladyship's skirt. It's hardly the kind of working hours she's used to.

Cora says that the main thing is that Baxter is getting better. And really, bringing her here is the least Cora could do, after the way Baxter's been taking care of her. Not just when she had the flu but when... well, before then, too.

Baxter knows Cora means the time after his lordship's death. She assures Cora that she wouldn't have had it any other way. Reminds her: "As I've said before, milady, I did it because I care."

And Cora looks at Baxter then, really takes a moment to pause and look at her, sees how genuine Baxter is. She can see how much she cares and then.... then something else. "You really do, don't you."

"I do, milady."

"Thank you, Baxter."

The two retire soon after but tonight, as they part for their separate rooms, Cora leans in and kisses Baxter's cheek softly.

It's the first night since she’d fallen ill that Baxter doesn't sleep.

\-----------

Baxter expects Cora to either withdraw from her or apologize for crossing a line, or perhaps even just not mention it but act like nothing happened.

But instead, over the next few days Baxter finds herself constantly on the receiving end of touches from Cora. Slight touches, brushes of fingers on her arm, hand on her back etc. It's making Baxter's head feel like it's buzzing.

Then a few evenings later they're on the balcony again... this time the moon in almost full, the stars just as bright as before... and Baxter can see Cora's face a little better in the bright moonlight.

Cora is talking about the day, the places they visited... but Baxter can hardly hear what she's saying because Cora is almost touching her, her hand hovering close to Baxter's lower back and Baxter tenses up, waiting.

Cora watches Baxter, trying to judge what she's thinking or feeling. When she can't, she asks her. Is she making Baxter feel uncomfortable?

“No, not at all, milady”

“Only... you've said that you care and... I... well, I, I wouldn't want there to be any misunderstandings between us.”

“There isn't, milady.”

“I do think you should probably call me Cora, don't you?”

Baxter has always loved the darkness of the night, the soft light of the moon and the stars, but right at this moment she wishes she could see better, could see Cora's face.

She doesn't quite know what to say, but when she sees Cora looking at her lips words fail her completely. Slowly they lean in closer until their lips touch.

Baxter is quite sure Cora will withdraw any second and she's so scared she almost forgets to kiss her back. But then instincts kick in and when Cora wraps her arms around her, all thought of anyone stopping this evaporate.

In fact, Cora leads Baxter to her room where soon they’re pleading each other not to stop.

\-------------

Eventually they return to England, as they always knew they must. And yes, Baxter is still the lady's maid to Cora, but her duties are more those of a companion that anything else.

They're still Her Ladyship and Miss Baxter whenever others are around, but when it's just the two of them, they’re Cora and Phyllis.

They never let on to others how they feel, other than people knowing how very loyal they are to each other, how unusually strong their bond is.

About two years later Cora finally leaves Downton Abbey. With her she only takes Baxter. She hired a cook who goes home at nights and only takes care of the lunch and dinner. Otherwise, the house is completely theirs.

The end


End file.
